SUPERSTAR konoha version
by ocha gledek
Summary: para ninja konoha gag punya soulmate smua! ayo rikueees jadi soulmate nya atopun jadi jurinya!
1. Chapter 1

SUPERSTAR KONOHA VERSION

SUPERSTAR KONOHA VERSION!!

Mirip ma superstar di indosiar, cuman yang inih khusus pilem naruto!!

Suatu pagi yang hancurrr

SUPER STAR KONOHA VERSION

Carilah soulmate anda! Ikutilah ajang menyanyi khusus di konoha!!

Syarat

-anda dan soulmate harus kompak, mengerti perasaan masing masing dan umur boleh bedaaa

-bersuara merdu

Ikutilah ajang menyanyi berhadiah miliaran!!

"shizune!! Siapa yang bikin pengumumannya? Ko jelek amat?"Tanya tsunade

"itu, ocha…anak akademi yang badel dan badung ituh"jawab shizune

"sial tuh anak! Pengumumannya jelek banget!" saot tsunade

"gpp,lah tsunade-sama…yg penting banyak yang ikut" saot ocha dari luar pintu

"haaaah..tuh anak emang aneh"saot shizune

"pokoknya,kalo gag ada yang ikut, kamu takpenggal !!" treak tsunade(bawa piso)

KEPADA PARA AUTHOR,

Saya minta maaf kalo fic'ob ketemu naruto' terlalu pendek,

Yongso, mianhamnidaaaaa. Huhuhu,hikz hikxzihixzzz…

Maapin saya,yaaa… (nangis-bo'ong)

Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, gimana kalo smua nya boleh milih, mau dipairing ama siapa aja di superstar ini?

Klo mau, silahkan ketik, sskv(spasi)nama kamu(spasi)idola kamu(spasi)ciri fisik kamu(spasi)karateristik suara kamu(spasi)hubungan kamu dengan sang idola

CONTOH(sora, kamu jadi contoh,yaa?plissss)

Sskv sora aburame shino aburame anak esde normal suara kayak rossa adeknya

Nah,gituh contohnya..

Untuk soraa:

Jangan jadi peserta,dunkz…jadi emsi ajee kayak aku!!

Ocha dah booking jadi eko patrio!! Soraa, jadilah ruben onsu nya?!plisssss

Siapa yang mo jadi jurinya? Starvoters? Atoh fans nya??

SEGERAAA NDAPTAR DENGAN CARA RIPIUUUU!! RIKUESSSSSS


	2. uanchuurr leburr

SUPERSTAR konoha version

SUPERSTAR konoha version

Padahal rencana nya, fic ini bakaln diapdet stelah unas esde slese, tapi saiia nekad juga!

(ehehe, saya emank suka nekad, lha wong di skulah sering tidur tapi kliatannye ngelamun, padahal saya aseli tidur, lho?)

Mulai ajeee…yah!

Yang nama author, berarti soulmatena, yang tokoh naruto ituh star nya

Mulai aje acaranya, yah… KTC konoha trade centre

Di atas panggung superstar, muncullah sesosok anak kecil pendek, rambutnya aneh njiprak kayak ekor donal bebek. Warna rambutnya eee…anu teh botol sosro, kaya gitu

Trus, matanya juga aneh. Warna nya teh botol sosro…ochawangi a.k.a sariwangi

Anak ituh kecil nya spt klas 3 ato 4 gitu, padahal klas 6(lho)-anak ituh mank terlalu imud dibilang klas 6,lha mukanya ajaa kaya yotsuba, imud,toh?-NARSIS-

"alooo smuanyaaaa!!" sapa anak ituh pada smua penonton alias starvoters

"huuu…"starvoters nge-lemparin sampah sampah pada anak kecil itu

"hap, hap..hap" aneh nya, anak kecil ituh memakan smua sampah, mulai dari tisu, kertas, tanah de el el

"gilaaaa…"penonton takjub

"wow, pa'it juga ternyata…" saot anak ituh

"siape loe??"Tanya star voters barng bareng

"saiia adalah apple ocha!! host di sini, salam kenal smuanya" saot anak bernama ocha dengan swara cempreng nya, nurun kakak angkatnya, si anko

"huuu….geblek!" saot salah satu starvoter

"lho?-singgg- napah? Ada yang gag seneng dengerin suara woody woodpecker gw?" Tanya anak itu sambil nyengir

"iyaaaaa" jawab smua star voters bareng bareng

"okee, kalo gituh, silakan sumpel telinga kaliannn!!"saot ocha sambil ngakak

-para star voter nyumpel telinganya dengan tisu, batu, kertas, kayu, lem, de el el

"oke, para star voter yang pinter nan jenius…" lanjut ocha

"tengkyuuuu, u baik, deh!!" sambung para star voter bahagia

" saiia gitu…" saot ocha narsis

"huuu…narsis loe…"lempar sampah lagii, kali ini pake kacang

"aku pantas mendapatkannya!!" ocha langsung nge-lahap kacang kacang gratisan ituh

"ocha hebaaaat!!" saot rame rame para star voter

Soalnya gag ada satu kacang pun yang meleset

"yeah, penonton…sbelom acara nya dimulai…" omongannya terputus

"kenali juri nyaaaaa"saot penonton histeriss

Banyak penonton yang pake spanduk bertuliskan' WE LOVE AKARI SHIMAI'

"yak…starcomment kita yang pertama bidang vocal dan mempunyai suara merdu dengan kemampuan nyanyinyuah nya yang heboh, …" saot ocha

"AKARI SHIMAI!!" gema penonton barengan

"yak…kak akari, muncul, dunkz…"treak ocha manggil akari

Dari pintu depan ballroom katese, muncullah sesosok wanita berciri slim and tall, rambutnya merah sebahu, matanya indah berwarna ungu

"kyaaaaa, akari shimaiiiiii!!" para penonton cowo nosebleed segentong sementara yang penonton cewe ngiri smuanya

-akari kissbye kissbye ala miss universe-

Trus duduk di bangku juri , sementara fans nya treak njerit histeris

"ow, kak akari…fans nya tepar smua toeh!! Hebat bener jadi orang…" saot ocha nyengir

Akari hanya tersenyum elegan(lho??)

"juri kedua, bidang aksi panggung…" lagi lagi omongannya terputus

"red-ew!! Red-ew!!" para fansnya red-ew pake rambut palsu alias wig panjang , niru niru khas nya red-ew yang punya rambut poanjang banget

-muncullah sosok manusia berambut indah dan panjang banget, dialah red-ew

Pertama nya tenten kaget, ko ada yang bisa ngalahin neji? Trus anko juga kaget,ko mantan sensei nya juga dikalahin?

"helooo epribodiiiii" red-ew tebar pesona pada para fans

"kyaaaaaaa…. " para cowo tepar ngeliat nya, sedangkan para cewe ngiri pingin kaya red-ew yang rambutna bagus banget (mantan model rambut pentene, sunslik, rejoice,dll)

"habis creambath mbak?" Tanya ocha

"engga, Cuma shampoo doang,ko" jawab red-ew

"ceilah…..anda keren sekali, red-ew-sama!!" saot para fans nya red-ew

"yay, lanjut,yah… juri pertama tadi udah, juri kedua udah, dan juri ke tigaa,sape?" Tanya ocha pada penonton

"ZEROOOUUU!!" saot penonton semangat

Penonton dah pada pake enggrang byar keliatan tinggi kayak zerou

Yang kerdil sengaja narik narik badan(ala wang dora) demi ngikutin trend ala zerou

Zerou muncul dari atas atap, terbang gituh deh…

"kyaaaaaa, wowwwwwwwww…" jeritan hati para fans bisa di deteksi dengan alat khusus, bernama 'heart detective' iklan nih, murah…cuman 50.000 rupiah , beli ajee di , di mana ya? Lupa

"wow! Kak zerou! Tinggi amat? Ikut perbassihko,ga?" Tanya ocha

Note: PerBasShiKo adalah Persatuan Basket Shinobi Konoha

"iya,lah…" jawab zerou singkat

"mulai, mulai. Muali…"treak penonton

"mulai apah? Acaranya? Tanya ocha

" iya,lah…begooo" saot penonton bareng lagi

"okew… wawancara peserta dulu,yah" saot ocha

"peserta petama kita malam ini…pasangan kakak adek dari klan kecoa yang terkenal ahli dalam menggunakan serangga, ya…dan sang adek adalah temen skelas saya… yo…kita sambut shino aburame dan sora aburame…!!" saot ocha

Penonton penasaran mo lyat penampilan sora tuh gimane, imud kah dia?

Muncullah duo aburame ato duo kecoa

"wuahhh…sora …SORAAAAAAAA!!" treak fans nya gila gila'an

Terutama gold sapphire tuh!gendheng" I love you sora-chan!!" treaknya

"sapphire? Ngapain elo dateng ke sini? Katanya dah minggat dari ffn?"Tanya ocha bingung

"karma gw mo lyat sora!" treak sapphire

"yaodah,deh… langsung interview…" lanjyt ocha

"lho? Yotsuba! Elo jadi host?"Tanya sora

"hah? Kon gag sadar,tah? Ndek undangan'e lak onok,toh?" Tanya ocha dengan logat b-jatim ndeso kluthuk nya yang aneh dan gag jelas ituh

"alamak, ochaa…nih di konoha, elo masi aje pake basa jawa!" komen sora

"hwhwe, yea…sora, gitulah gw…eh, ngomong ngomong menurut loe, gimana hubungan elo dan kakak elo? Suara kalian kompak,ga? Bagus ga?" Tanya ocha lagi-crewetnya-

"heee…gw ma ni-chan gw kompak ko…" jawabnya

"hah? Ga pernah tengkar-kah?" Tanya ocha

"engga" jawab sora dan shino bareng bareng

"hooo. oke, slamat berjuang,ya…silakan duduk dulu di kusi peserta" cengirnya

"pasangan kedua kali ini…. Anbu paling terkenal dengan pacar terbarunya!!" treak ocha

"hah?" smua cewe kaget, banyak yang naksir kkc,lah

"yo! Kkc dan sabaku no ghee"treak nya si ocha

Terlihat cewek cantik kira kira kuliahan dan bohai abezzz, bawa bawa icha icha sambil gandengan tangan wuiih

Buanyak cewe di stadion, eh…ballroom katese pingsan, nangis dan ngamuk ngiri ngelyat kkc milih ghee

"wow!! Kak ghee!! Ga bilang bilang dah ganti pacar,ya?" goda ocha nyengir lagi

"sapa pacarnya sbelom gw?"Tanya kkc

"pein, si tukang anting gendheng dari akatsuki ntu" jawab ocha nyengir lagi

"hah? Ooo…pantesan diputusin" saot kkc

Ghee hanya senyum ajee, mreka mbalek ke kursi peserta sambil baca icha icha

"yay, peserta slanjutnyaaa!! Naruchu-chan dan Sai!!"

"no comment please" saot sai singkat karena gag mau diketahui, sok misterius lah

"lho, star nya gag mau diwawancarai, ya udah…soulmatenya aje…kak naruchu-chan, apanya sai,nih? Pacarnya?" Tanya ocha

Naruchu-chan hanya mengangguk, sai nya diem aja

Sementara ino ngamuk, ternyata cowo pujaannya jatoh ke tangan cewe laen

Mreka bergandengan mesra ke arah bangku peserta, penonton yang cewe ngiri smuanya

"slanjutnaaaa… hooo, Raichan dan Narutooo!! Weleh, pacar baru nieh?" Tanya ocha jahil-sukanya jailin orang-

"ya begitulah…" jawab naruto riang

Hinata di bangku penonton nangis sejadi jadinya

"ow, hinata nangis, ya … hooo. Anu! Etoh dia!! Kak Hola ucup ada,ga?" Tanya nya

"adaaa…" jawab hola ucup

" woy! Hinata nangis! Tulungin sono!" perintahnya –sok ngatur,toh?-

Ucup ngendong hinata ke rumah sakit-cieee…

"yak, raichan mank lebih cantik daripada hinata, lebih tegar, mandiri, pinter dan perfect daripada hinata" ejek ocha(jahat,toh)

"makasih, ochaaa…panjang umurmu,ya"tangis haru kak rai-chan

"puji tuhan, semoga terkabulll.. amin, amin, smoga saya bisa lyat empat generasi seperti ayub, lho? Ko nge-lantur pindah ke plajaran agama? Yo balek lagi ke topic" sambungnya

Naruto ngikut gayanya ucup, yaitu nggendong raichan!!( suit suit…)

"brikut nya… sabaku no gaara dan pacarnya yang udah jadi produser silet konoha style, na-chan!!" treak ocha, penonton tepuk tangan

Banyak yg tepar lyat gaara, banyak yang tepar lyat na-chan(lho?)

"kak na-chan gimana ceritanya ampe bisa jadi pacarnya kazekage?"Tanya ocha yang didukung dengan sorak sorai penonton

"gublukhnya dikau ocha!!kak na-chan ntu gag sengaja ktemu gaara di danau!" jelas sora

"wah! Elo tau, sora?"Tanya ocha" tau darimana, ngintip,yah?"Tanya nya lagi

"heh, cha! Gw kan ngintipnya bareng elo, masa elo ndiri lupa?"Tanya sora

"ooo,iya,ya…waktu ituh ..hoo, ne! gw inget! Keren banget adegannya!" treak ocha

Na-chan dan gaara blushing

Langsung mbalek ke tempat duduk peserta

"slanjutnyaaaa, itachi si musang uciha dan pacarnya yang hebat, faika araifa!!" saot ocha nyengir

Muncullah itafai sambil gandengan tangan huwaaaw wow!! Hebat!

"kak faikaa!! Hebat bener!!" treak ocha

Para star voter ngir smua ama faika

"kak, dah brapa lama jadiannya?" Tanya ocha

Itafai ngga jawab

"yaudah, klo gag mau jawab, kapan kawin?"Tanya nyengir lagi

"mei"jawab faika

"halah! Meibi yes meibi no,kan?" Tanya ocha ngakak lagi

"bukan" saot musang

" whaad??" satu katese kaget

"hah? Benarkah ituh?" Tanya ocha antusias penasaran banget

"tidak" saot musang ituh lagi

"yaaaah…" para wartawan da kameramen smua pada kecewa

Waktu ocha mo lanjutin wawancara, itafai dah kabyur ke bangku peserta

"yow, dari tadi pasangan muluk, skarang kakak adek lage,nih…duo haruno! Mayura dan sakuraa !!" saot ocha

"kyaa sakura! Mayuraa!!" nose bleed ngeliat duo haruno yang cantik cantik ituh

"kakaknya berambut pink, adenya ko item,sih? Ga dicet?"Tanya ocha lagi

"engga, alamni itu indah" jawab mayura dengan pedenya

"ho, prinsip nya beda ma sakura,ya?" Tanya ocha

"iya, tapi ade gw ntu aslinya pink, di cet item gituh" saot sakura

" oooo. Tapi sakura jidat jenong, mayura ko engga?"Tanya ocha usil

"SHANAROOO ocha!" amukan sakura meledak

"sabar, insyaaaap, dung"tawa ocha

Mayuraa nenangin sakura sambil pergi ke bangku peserta

"ya, dasar jinat loha! Nongnong… ngamuk ajeh, untung ade loe baek! Yay, slanjutna ayashi uciha dan tobi, sodara'an jauh juga, nieh?"Tanya ocha

"iyaaaa" jawab ayashi riang

"lho,ayashi…udah pernah lyat muka tobi yang aseli,gak?" Tanya ocha nyengir

"udahlaaah…"jawab ayashi

"kayak apaaaaa?" Tanya penonton rame

"kayak monyet kaliii" ocha nyengir gajebo

"huuu" penonton kembali ngelemparin ocha dengan sampah dan kacang

Dan ocha kembali melahapnya

Ayashi dan tobi dah mbalek ke bangku peserta

"berikutnyah….. pasangan suami isteri. Kiba dan ryoushin!!" treak ocha lagi

"wooooo….." fans nya kibaryou meledak di mana mana

"mo punya anak brape, nieh?" Tanya ocha ja'il

"dua " jawab kiba singkat

" hah? Iya,.tah?"Tanya ocha lagi

"iya, bener,cha" jawab ryoushin

"waaa, kira kira mo dikas nama sape, kak?" Tanya ocha nyengir lagi

" ada azaaa" jawab pasangan suami istri kompak ituh

-ngacir secepat kilat,

"lho? Padahal interview blom slese…ya odah,lanjut ke peserta terakhir…pink hikari dan pamannya, sasuke uciha…" treak ocha

"kyaaaaaa…. Hikariii, imud banget!!" para fans hikari jerit jerit ngiri pada hikari yang imud ituh

"lho? Sasuke ituh paman kamu?" Tanya ocha

"iya"jawab hikari singkat

"anaknya siapa?" Tanya ocha penasaran

"ada ajaaa, mo tau urusan orang dewasa aje!" saot pink hikari

"tapi ko umur nya beda dikit?"Tanya ocha

"ortu kuw alias sodara nya sasuke, selisih umur buanyaaak gituh" jelas pink hikari

"oooo…" ocha manggut manggut

" sekarang waktunya…kita untuk mendengar para star dan soulmatenya bernyanyiii" saot ocha

Duo aburame nyanyi'in lagu umbrella nya rihanna ituh

(shino dan sora bawa paying motip kecoa)

Para penonton: tepuk tangan meriah banget

Akari: ancur banget suara elooo!!(byasa doyan komen,toh?)

-akari ngasih contoh- aksi nyanyinyuah nya di mulai….

Sora dan shino manggut2

Zerou: gw suka baju kalian berduaaa!! Ada motip kecoanya!!

Red-ew: shino nya tenang, tapi sora-nya gugup, jadi aksi panggung nya pipty 2

Pasangan porno icha icha pens ghe dan kkc nyanyi'in lagu matahariku nya agnes monica

(kkc jadi matahari muter muter, kepleset, jatoh,deh)

Penonton: tepok tangan meriah banget

Akari:ghee nya oke, tapi kkc nya ga kedengeran swaranya!! (lha pake topeng)

Ngaksi nyanyinyuah lagee

Zerou:ghee dan kkc pake kostum motip icha icha! Keren!(inih kebalikannya akari, doyan muji muji)

Red-ew:kalian mesra banget! Ghee nya gugup, tapi karena dipelok ma kkc, ghee normal lagi,dah!

Naruchu-chan dan Sai nyanyi'in lagu heart nya acha irwansyah

Penonton : tepok tangan meriah banget

Akari: eh, mayat idup! Klo nyanyi yg serius! Jangan sok cool! Untung naruchu-chan pinter nyanyi!(ngasih contoh nyanyinyuah)

Zerou: pakaian kalian didesain sapa?

(Ocha: danzo kali!)

Zerou: ntu gak ada bakat desain! Jangan pesen pakean di dy!

Red-ew: aksi panggung kalian mesra banget, meski sai sok cool, tapi dia memperlakukan naruchu selayaknya putri

Raichan dan naruto nyanyi lagu you're the music in me

Penonton tepok tangan meriah banget

Hinata: dikubur

Akari:naruto! Baka, loe,yah! Raichan serius, elo malah nyengir doang!

Ocha: horee, kak naruto nurun sipat kuw!-bangga-

Akari:-ngasih petunjuk dangan nyanyinyuah-

Zerou:kostum kalian cerah banget!! Perfect,loh!

Red-ew: aksi naruto ceria, raichan juga…cocok,dah!

Na-chan dan gaara nyanyi'in lagunya everyday nya hsm(ko hsm, mulu? Gag da ide)

Akari:karakter vocal na-chan mustinya nge-rock!

(ngasih contoh lagu rock nyanyinyuah)

Zerou:kostum kalian cocok cocoka ajaaa

Red-ew:gayanya gaara terlalu cool, dan na-chan periang abiss, jadi.cocok aje

Itafai nyanyi'in lagu sempurna nya andra yg dinyanyi'in gita gutawa juga

Penonton : tepok tangan meriah banget

Akari:itachi swaranya rendah, tapi faika tinggi! Mustinya ambil nada tengahnya,ding

(nyanyinyuah lagi ngasih nada tengah)

Zerou: musang baka! Jangan pake seragam akatsuki klo nyanyi!!

Red-ew: bagus, no comment

Duo haruno nyanyi'in lagu ingat kamu nya duo maia

(sakura sumbang en fales, sedangkan mayuraa bagus)

Penonton: tepok tangan meriah banget

Akari: kalian kurang nge-hayatin laguu!!

(ngasih contoh cara hayatin yg bener ala nyanyinyuah)

Zerou: serba pink dan hitem? Opw, manis banget!

Red-ew: bagus aja, sih…tapi sakura kaku gerakannya

Duo uciha ayashi dan tobi nyanyi'in lagunya buka dulu topeng mu ciptaan sapa??

(ayashi narek narek topengnya tobi, tapi gag lepas lepas, di tangah tangah nyanyi, ocha nge'lem in topengnya-lho?-)

Akari: tobi geblek! Swara kamu gak kluar!-lha pake topng,ko-

(nyanyinyuah untuk nge-hibur penonton)

Zerou: sama aje ma itachi! Jangan pake seragam akatsuki waktu nyanyi!

Red-ew: tobi! Gerakan elo kaku amat, kayak…itu lho

Ocha: pengamen!

Red-ew: iya!! Tul pengamen!

Ryoushi dan kiba nyanyi'in lagu butterfly nya melly

(mreka pake kostum kupu kupu, wow)

Penonton: tepok tangan meriah banget

Akari: kalian nyanyi terlalu dramatis!(nangis)

(ngasih contoh yg bener dengan nyanyinyuah)

Zerou: kalian pake kostum kupu kupu, aneh!

Red-ew: aksi panggung kalian jadi keganggu ama sayap yang super gede ituh,kan?

Duo uciha hikari dan sasuke nyanyi'in lagu bunda nya ruth sahanaya

(sasuke nyamar jadi ibuknya hikari, hueheehe)

Akari : swara sasu ga nyampe!

(nyanyinyuah unt nyari nada)

Zerou: sasu jadi cewe? Gombal! Jelek, mbah

Red-ew: ngaco! Tapi bagus aksi panggungnya!

ocha: yay! Smua udah di komen dan udah slese?kan?

Sekarang waktunya para starvoters untuk memberi polling!

Caranya ripiu

Ketik : sskv(spasi)nama star dan soulmate

Jangan lupaaa!! Ripiu amat dibutuhkan!! Yang ripiunya paling dikit, bakal diELEMINASI!!

Klo ada yg salah, maapin saya, bikinnya buru buru, nih


End file.
